my_little_pony_la_magie_de_lamitie_pour_toujoursfandomcom_fr-20200217-history
Derpy
) |yeux = Olive to jaune |crinière = pomme vert |pelage = gris |surnoms = Meilleur poney |marque de beauté = thumb |occupation = Poney de poste |résidence = Monde des changelins (Friendship is Magic IDW comics) |sexe = Féminin |couleur d'tête = #BEC5D8 |couleurfond tête = #FCFFC4 |couleur entête = #BEC5D8 |couleur fond entête = #FCFFC4 |voix = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Tanja Schmitz (German) Balint Magyar (Hungarian) Gea Riva (Italian) Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian) Ana Romano (European Spanish) Leyla Rangel (Latin American Spanish)}} Derpy Hooves ou Ditzy Doo, est un poney pégase femelle qui a reçu le nom de Derpy Hooves par les fans de l'émission sur la toile. Le nom Derpy vient de son regard qui louche. Le nom a ensuite été adopté par l'équipe de la série et Hasbro. On la voit déjà dans le premier épisode à la fête de Pinkie et on la voit mieux dans L'Incroyable Pouvoir de Pinkie Pie, où ses yeux louchaient par inattention, ce fut d'abord une erreur dans l'animation du poney puis les yeux ont été gardés ainsi. Les apparitions de Derpy sont désormais des clins d’œil aux fans de la série. Elle parle pour la première fois dans l'épisode Les Rubans bleus quand Rainbow Dash lui dit de faire attention avec ses éclairs. Dans les marchandises et goodies, elle est surnommée Muffins, postière Equestrienne, ou Bubbly Mare dans d'autres promotionnels et marchandises. Elle partage son design avec Sunshower Raindrops.__TOC__ Origine thumb|Le visage qui a tout déclenché dans La Magie de l'amitié partie 1Les téléspectateurs ont remarqué une jument pégase aux yeux qui louchent dans le premier épisode de la série dans la foule dès la venue de Twilight Sparkle à Poneyville. Les fans ont commencé à s'interroger sur la nature de ce poney et ont décidé de lui donner le nom de Derpy Hooves, un dérivé du mot "derp" en anglais, qui est associé avec quelqu'un qui se comporte d'une manière stupide et est souvent liée à strabisme, hooves signifie quand à lui sabots. Développement Yeux qui louchent thumb|left|Derpy dans L'Incroyable Pouvoir de Pinkie PieDerpy était l'un des poneys dit de "background", personnage de second plan qui devait apparaître dans la foule quand il y avait beaucoup de poneys réunis. Dans un premier temps, son visage n'était pas censé être visible dans cette scène particulière, mais un changement de mise en page a été découvert plus tard. Jayson Thiessen, le directeur de supervision de l'émission, a déclaré qu'il avait remarqué et a été amusé par son expression. Hasbro avait depuis déjà donné le feu vert pour les épisodes suivants et les dessinateurs n'ont pas changé l'expression de Derpy. Jayson Thiessen a relayé dans un Q & A qu'il était si heureux après la découverte de la popularité de Derpy qu'il a demandé de modifier les yeux de Derpy dans tous les épisodes qui n'avaient pas encore été regardés sur "Hub". Lauren Faust a été ravie des changements apportés à Derpy et a décidé de les garder. Nom thumb|Premier et officiel marchandise de Derpy dans WeLoveFine.com Lauren Faust a reconnu le nom que les fans ont donné au poney. Avant que le nom Derpy soit utilisé par l'équipe de production, Faust a déclaré que, dans l'un des épisodes non diffusés à ce moment, La Fête de la fin de l'hiver, il est fait mention d'une pégase "écervelée" nommée Ditzy Doo qui devait faire une apparition dans la série et qui a affecté la conception de Derpy. Lauren Faust a déclaré que désormais le nom du poney qui louche serait Derpy Hooves. Le personnage s'appelle "Derpy" à l'écran dans Les Rubans bleus. L'écrivain de l'épisode a noté que le nom du personnage dans le script était celui d'origine : Ditzy Doo, et elle a été priée de changer le nom de Derpy comme un «clin d’œil» pour les fans. Lauren Faust note dans son interview documentaire Bronies qu'elle l'imaginait comme un personnage qui ne parle pas vraiment, ce qui laisse beaucoup de liberté pour les fans. Même si les poneys de "background" n'ont généralement pas les noms officiels, quand Derpy était encore un poney d'arrière plan, un animateur de l'atelier des Philippines qui travaille sur la série dit que Derpy a été surnommé Chantent, Bubbles, Bubblehead, et Ditzy par l'équipe. Jayson Thiessen a relayé plus tard que l'équipe canadienne a adopté le nom Derpy. Amy Keating Rogers a chanté son interprétation originale de la chanson Smile Song, Pinkie Pie parle à Derpy et l'appelle Derpy Doo. Lauren Faust a déclaré plus tard "It sounds like name has finally landed on 'Derpy Hooves'". Le personnage est appelé "Derpy" dans Les Rubans bleus. L'écrivain de l'épisode a noté sur le personnage que son nom original est Ditzy Doo dans le sctipt, et déjà changé par les fans qui proposent de l'appeler Derpy.<. Lauren Faust note dans son interview documentaire Bronies qu'elle a imaginé Derpy comme un "Harpo Marx kind of character who didn't speak and who no one really called out by name", leaving her mysterious and "a blank slate for the fans." Dans IDW comics, l’éditeur Bobby Curnow a déclaré le 21 juin 2014: "Derpy n'est pas le nom officiel, il n'y aura jamais un nom officiel" et déclaré le 5 décembre 2014: "'Derpy' is not an official name". Vente de charité thumb|left|Croquis de Derpy par Lauren Faust pour une vente aux enchèresLauren Faust a participé à une vente de charité pour le Japon lors du tsunami de 2011 en vendant ses croquis de My Little Pony aux enchères. En plus de croquis dessinés en 2008, elle a présenté une nouvelle esquisse de Derpy, qui a été vendue pour 2,151 USD (1500 euros). Le personnage a été appelé Derpy Hooves par son acheteur. Marchandises et promotionnels matériels thumb|La convention 2012 exclusive , dans sa boîteLes vêtements officiels sous licence sportive Derpy ont d'abord été mis à disposition en août 2011 à la boutique en ligne WeLoveFine, si le magasin porte - ventilateur conceptions qui se réfèrent à différents personnages sous divers noms de ventilateur donnée. Plus de conceptions ont ensuite été mis à disposition sur [ http://www.welovefine.com/nby.php?c=2#/inst&id_lang=1&q=124&c=2&o=n&p=1 WeLoveFine ] et dans Hot Topic les magasins de détail. Elle est également en vedette sur l'affiche promotionelle Comic Con 2011. Derpy est aussi dans La nuit du cauchemar portant des sacs en papier comme costume Château Créateur jeu flash, avec le nom du fichier pour son actif contenant le mot " Derpy " . C_MLPCASTLE/assetsuitcase/characters/MLP_CharH_Derpy.swf|title=Derpy Flash asset|accessdate=2011-11-04}} En décembre 2011, La mise à jour du jeu contenait un autre atout de Derpy, portant un capuchon de renne et un nez rouge, cette fois avec son nom de fichier contenant l'expression "DH_definitely_canon" et se bouscula la tête d'une maison en arrière-plan sur une autre. . Le jour où La Création d'Equestria a été diffusé, la page de The Hub Facebook a posté un message encourageant les lecteurs à "fan spot Derpy favori" dans l'épisode.Derpy mention (archived locally) on The Hub's Facebook page. Retrieved 2011 December 17. Quand le nom de Derpy est supprimé après Les Rubans bleus, Hasbro n'a pas mis le nom Derpy sur les marchandises, mais ils ont mis " Muffins " à la place. Tant le comics IDW et jeu mobile utilise Derpy, mais elle n'est pas nommée directement. En décembre 2012, Hot Topic a énuméré un coton ouaté de Derpy sous le nom "Ditzy Doo" tout en faisant allusion à la controverse Derpy dans sa description. Une édition Fashion Style jouet spécial de Derpy intitulé "2012 Special Edition Poney" ne nomme pas le poney sur l'emballage du produit ou dans le matériel publicitaire. Il a été vendu exclusivement à la convention Comic-Con 2012, la convention My Little Poney Foire d'Hasbro = site 1Hasbro Toy Shop ; l'élément fut en rupture de stock sur le site le jour même où il a été mis en vente. Muffins apparaissent comme décoration sur la boîte et servent de "0" en 2012. La tête de Derpy est sélectionnée derrière la marque de beauté de la Princesse Celestia sur la couverture d'une édition de livres d'activités My Little Pony: Coloriage géant, et poussant sa tête hors d'un maison en arrière-plan sur une autre. Une boîte spéciale contenant des cartes à échanger, y compris une carte promo Derpy est devenue disponible au "Sujet chaud" en avril 2013. La carte de promo ne mentionne pas le nom de Derpy. A la brushable Derpy jouet, qui fait partie de la collection Favoris série de jouets, a été affiché à / my-little-pony-just-the-toy-2013-7214 Toy Fair New York 2013. Sur le dos de l'emballage, elle n'est pas nommée, mais un symbole de muffin est plutôt indiqué pour représenter Derpy. La série 2 de Enterplay de marchandises Cartes à cartes commerciales comprend une carte comportant Derpy, n ° 40. La carte ne se réfère pas à elle par un nom et le verso de la carte comprend la description " dispersion orage embêtants n'est pas le seul emploi que cette jument a essayé son sabot. certain poney sait que si l'obstacle est la neige ou la pluie, la chaleur de jour de tristesse de la nuit - ou même une armée de changelings - elle va s'assurer que son colis est livré à temps de détente tout hors de l'horloge, ce pégase aime passer du temps avec Golden Harvest et ses autres amis quasiment le reste. le temps est consacré aux muffins, mmmm , muffins ... " les initiales de chaque forme de phrase " DERP " , faisant allusion à l'origine de son nom . Les listes de cartes l'aime comme " Nightmare Night ; Muffins , bien sûr " et ses groupes avec Berryshine/Berry punch , Sweetie Drops et Lyra Heartstrings. Dans Gaia Online, son nom est donné comme " Ditzy Doo » et sa description est " accidentellement allé au nord pour obtenir les oiseaux du sud ! " ,!", qui est une référence à la mention de ce nom dans La fête de la fin de l’hiver. L'artiste milkbun, un membre du personnel officiel de Gaia Online, a déclaré que Ditzy Doo était le nom officiel qui leur avait été attribué par Hasbro. Une édition limitée 2013 de San Diego Comic-Con designer MIMOBOT lecteur flash USB de son , bien sur Mimoco de site web n'est pas appelé "Fan Favorite". et "Fan Favorite Pony". L'emballage Une perruque adulte énumère son nom comme " Muffins " avec un symbole de marque. Le 2 juillet 2014 est montré des images Poney Poème affiché par la page officielle Facebook de Gameloft jeu mobile qui se réfère à elle comme le terme " Muffin aux bleuets aromatisé baume pour les lèvres de Muffins ". Une image pour l'anniversaire des deux ans de Gameloft jeu mobile fin 2014 se réfère à elle comme " Muffins ". Représentation dans la série Comme poney d'arrière-plan thumb|left|"Mmm! Muffins!"Derpy apparaît d'abord dans le premier épisode de la série à l'arrière-plan de plusieurs scènes et, comme indiqué ci-dessus, elle fait une apparition aux yeux globuleux à la fête de bienvenue pour Twilight Sparkle. Elle est mentionnée par Rainbowshine et Rainbow Dash pendant La fête de la fin de l'hiver, en utilisant le nom de "Ditzy Doo", pour faire fuir l'hiver de Poneyville en ramenant les oiseaux migrateurs. Derpy peut être vue tout au long de la saison trotter à travers un parc, aider à la préparation de la tempête, en participant à la course de feuilles, visiter le marché de Poneyville, et plus encore. Elle est l'un des poneys dans la foule qui admire les la boutique des Cakes dans l'épisode La Pomme au panier, murmurant un "mmm... muffins" en même temps que d'autres poneys. Derpy apparaît avec les yeux volontairement croisées dans L'Incroyable Pouvoir de Pinkie Pie, quand Twilight espionne Pinkie Pie sur son don, elle laisse tomber un pot de fleur, une enclume, un panier de foin et enfin un piano sur la tête de la jument. Dans Sous les projecteurs, elle est dans la foule quand Fluttershy tente de saboter le défilé. Variations Il y a trois personnages qui sont identiques à Derpy à l'exception de leur couleur de cheveux dans La Fête de la fin de l'hiver, et un plus dans Les Chercheuses de talent . Ce dernier apparaît aux côtés de Derpy dans les foules et a la crinière orange tandis que les trois autres apparaissent dans les chansons. Les poneys d'arrière plan apparaissent souvent souvent dans les foules avec des variations de couleurs mais qui partagent le même design. Personnage scénarisé thumb|Derpy se battait avec le maireDerpy apparaît dans dix-neuf épisodes de la première saison en tant que personnage de fond. Pour la deuxième saison, elle a acquis un statut de personnage scripté plutôt qu'un poney d'arrière plan arbitraire, et elle est considérée comme un défi de type " clin d'oeil" pour les fans. Dans la version remasterisée de la séquence d'ouverture qui est d'abord utilisé dans Leçon zéro, elle apparaît dans la fenêtre en haut de la première voiture du train. Elle est l'un des poneys sous l'effet du sort de Twilight Sparkle sur sa poupée, Madame-Je-Sais-Tout, dans Leçon zéro jusqu'à ce que Celestia annule le sort, on retrouve alors Derpy aux prises avec Le Maire, quand elle se rend compte qu'elle se bat inutilsement, elle s'en va comme si ne rien n'était. thumb|left|115px|Derpy déguisé en sac de papierDerpy est habillée dans plusieurs sacs de papier brun dans Le Festival du cauchemar, et participe à l'activité où il faut pêcher une pomme avec la bouche. Cependant, tout en ramassant des pommes, elle tire accidentellement le bouchon ce qui enlève l'eau du bac. thumb|Derpy pouliche dans [[La Marquéole]] Elle fait une brève apparition dans L'Olympiade des soeurs poneys parmi la foule écoutant l'annonce de Granny Smith. Dans La Marquéole, une pouliche pégase au même couleur que Derpy apparaît brièvement pour un coup de feu dans la cour d'école, avec la plupart de son corps obscurci par Apple Bloom et une autre pouliche. Derpy fait une brève apparition dans le poulailler de Fluttershy dans la chanson Find A Pet Song. Derpy apparaît brièvement dans La Mystérieuse Jument héroïque parmi la foule en liesse après Rainbow Dash qui sauve les poneys âgés d'une chute. Elle apparaît dans La Haute Société de Canterlot avec beaucoup d'autres poneys dans la chanson Devenir Populaire, portant le même sac en papier qui faisait partie de son costume à la Nuit du cauchemar, en plus d'un collier de perles. Elle apparaît entre Lyra Heartstrings et Bon-Bon dans L'Anniversiare de Spike . Elle monte dans le train en direction de Canterlot dans La Création d'Equestria. Plus tard, elle apparaît de derrière le rideau pour saluer le public avant le spectacle. Elle s'éloigne tristement après quand Cherry Fizzy l'arrête. A la fin de l'épisode, elle parle dans le fond avec Amethyst Star. Elle apparaît dans la chanson des frères Flim et Flam avec la foule qui regarde la concurrence. On la voit aussi dans Un amoureux pour Mlle Cheerilee, au côté d'une pouliche et du Docteur Horse. Dans Le Nouvel Ami de Pinkie, on la voit voler à l'envers dans la boule à neige de Pinkie Pie, on la retrouve plus tard à un stand en compagnie de deux poneys. Dans Un stage très spécial, elle apparaît d'abord dans la scène de marché, l'approche la barre des asperges tout en gardant sacoches à muffins scellé, où elle réagit au manque d'asperges du marchand. Plus tard, elle apparaît dans la foule lors du séminaire de Volonté de fer. thumb|Derpy apparait dans le mariage comme un poney d'arrière-plan.Derpy apparaît assez fréquemment dans Mission pour les pégases, qui est l'épisode mettant en vedette son plus long temps d'écran avec son apparition dans Les Rubans bleus . Elle apparaît d'abord au début la lecture d'un dépliant que Rainbow Dash lui a donné, après elle partcipe pour connaître sa vitesse de vol avec les autres poneys, et elle fait partie de l'équipe de tornade dirigé par Rainbow Dash. Derpy apparaît de nouveau dans Vive les mariés (partie 2). Elle apparaît à trois reprises dans la foule des poneys. La première fois lorsque la reine Chrysalis parle à la princesse Cadence, la deuxième fois quand elle regarde la mariée entrer et la troisième fois quand le couple marié est sur le point de partir. Ses yeux louchent dans sa première apparition, normal dans sa deuxième apparition et que l'un de ses yeux est clairement visible dans sa troisième apparition. Derpy n'apparaît pas dans la plupart des épisodes de la saisons trois, seulement dans L'Empire de Cristal et Duel Magique. Elle revient dans La Vraie Twilight avec cinq apparitions, la première étant sur un pont pendant la chanson d'ouverture, la seconde volant dans les airs avec d'autres Pegases en faisant une formation dans le ciel. Sa troisième apparition est furtivement sous les pieds d'un autre poney et un clin d'œil à la caméra, semblable à la plupart de ses apparitions dans la saison 2. Ses deux dernières apparitions sont au début dans Equestria et peu de temps après quand les personnages principaux marchent ensemble. Après une longue absence tout au long de la saison quatre, Derpy apparaît de nouveau dans L'Équipe des gagnants . Lorsque Rainbow Dash feint se blesser, Fluttershy et Biceps Bulk donne sa place à Derpy. Elle reste silencieuse tout au long de l'épisode et n'est jamais désigné par son nom. Son apparition après une si longue absence était intentionnelle de la part des écrivains de l'émission afin de garder son retour comme une surprise. Elle se trouve à quelques reprises dans Le Roi de la fête, suivant d'abord Cheese Sandwish, aidant pour les décorations, puis collant son visage dans une fontaine de chocolat avant de s'engager dans un affrontement du regard avec le poulet en caoutchouc de Cheese Sandwish. Elle est également considérée comme une pouliche en flash-back la chanson de Cheese Sandwish. Dans La vie à la ferme, Derpy apparaît brièvement avec une queue et une marque de beauté différentes. thumb|Derpy dans Les Jeux d'Equestria.Elle apparaît dans Les Jeux d'Equestria avec Thunderlane et Helia. Dans Le voleur de Magie (Partie 1), elle est un des pégases dont le vol est dérobé par Tirek. Dans l'épisode suivant, elle vient voir le château de Twilight. Rôle parlant Derpy a son premier rôle parlant dans Les Rubans bleus. Rainbow Dash tente de réparer la mairie quand elle reçoit un éclair sur elle, elle demande alors à Derpy de faire attention et répond avec un " je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver" avant de s'électrocuter. Elle dit ensuite à Rainbow Dash que sa bannière est géniale avant de percuter un poteau qui s'écroule, Rainbow Dash tente de le récupérer mais s'écrase dans le toit, Derpy lui demande si elle veut un coup de main, Rainbow Dash lui dit de rester assise et de ne rien faire, ce qu'elle fait, mais cela fait un trou dans le toit, encore. Quand le maire a fini son discours, elle encourage Applejack. Représentation dans les films My Little Pony : Equestria Girls thumb|Derpy dans la fermeture du film d'Equestria Girls Derpy apparait brièvement dans le premier film d'Equestria Girls, on la voit d'abord à la chanson de la cafétéria au coin où elle attrape un message et met sa main sur son visage en rougissant. Plus tard à la fin, on la voit au générique final du film en tenant cette fois un muffin et en dansant. My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks La version humaine de Derpy est réapparue dans le second film, elle était au début assise sur une chaise en mangeant du pop-corn tout en regardant Lyra, Bon Bon et Octavia Melody se querellant, elle se dispute plus tard avec Captain Planet pour savoir qui gagnera. pendant la bataille de chant, elle joue un archer d'un violon sur une scie avec d'autres filles. Durant la chanson Maintenant je te Tiens elle essaie de se battre avec Bulk Biceps mais Lya et Bon Bon l'attrape. Derpy la pégase est vue à Poneyville en volant. La journée idéale Dans le court-métrage La journée idéale de My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks, Derpy apparait dans la foule pendant le concert des Rainbooms. Galerie Voir aussi * *Derpy Hooves dans Equestria Girls Références Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Poneys Catégorie:Pégases Catégorie:Personnages d'arrière-plan Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls